Elma Person
by RavageDarkness
Summary: One-Shot based on the Petting Zoo Heart-To-Heart. After an interesting conversation with Rook, Elma has a chat with Lin about it. Rook/Elma ship tease.


"Hey Lin, do you have a minute?" I asked when I stepped into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay, Elma?" Lin asked as she turned away from the stove. I looked past her to see a simmering pot. I didn't know what she was cooking, but, as per usual, it was enough to make my mouth water a bit. I took a seat on one of the stools in front of the kitchen's island.

"It's about Rook. I need you to be honest with me – has he been taking a load off like I ordered him to?"

"He has," Lin said with a nod, adjusting her apron as she did so. "Granted, it took a bit of time for him to do so." She scoffed. "You know, he doesn't really know how to have fun."

"Oh?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah." Lin chuckled. "The other day, he asked me if I wanted to go out on the town with him. I was expecting a trip to the mall or the theatre, or just cruise around town. You know where he took me? He took me to Armory Alley. I asked him what he does for fun, and he couldn't even think of anything. I had to take him to the commercial district so he could learn how to unwind."

"…You don't say," I said as I looked off to the side.

Rhapsodi Cross – or Rook, as a lot of people, myself included, calls him – didn't have much, if any, memories of his past. He didn't even know that he was a Mimeosome, or even what a Mimeosome was. There have been days that really made me wonder what kind of person Rhapsodi was before the Earth was destroyed.

"But, other than that, he hasn't tried to go on a mission or anything," Lin added. "Why do you ask?"

"…I just had an interesting run-in with him earlier," I said. "I happened across a cat that was near the Water Purification Plant. I was petting it when Rook came along. We started talking about pets. I asked him which animal would make the best pet."

"…Okay…"

"And he said he was Elma person." I chuckled. "I joked that he should be disassembled and analyzed for defects. But… given recent events, I'm not sure that's a bad idea."

At that Lin chuckled. "Well, maybe he likes you?" As she said this, Lin turned back to the pot and grabbed the handle of the ladle before using it to stir the contents.

"Well, I would hope so, us being friends and all," I said, tilting my head in confusion.

"No Elma. I mean like-like."

"Oh." I went quiet for a moment. "Well, I didn't think about that," I said with a nod. "I don't think he has a romantic bone in his body. At least, he hasn't shown that he has."

"I mean… he was prepared to kill Tatsu because he thought the potato took the fact that he we almost died too lightly," Lin pointed out. "Maybe it's just because he cares about us a lot. Then again, he's around you – a lot. He's been on more missions with you than he has with me… or with anyone else for that matter."

"…" I wanted to say something in response to that, but I couldn't. Truth be told, over time, him and I became close. And not just on a personal level – we've became rather in sync on the battle field. As a matter of fact that, only Lin had that same kind of chemistry with me. But I knew her for a years. Rook? I only knew for months.

"Have you thought about dating anyone?" Lin asked. My eyebrows rose. Really, I didn't really expect such a question. But then again, maybe I should have.

Other than Skell, Lin's favorite category of fanfiction was Romance.

As for the question itself, there was only one answer to it.

"No, I haven't," I replied. In all honesty, I haven't thought about romance. I've always been focused on the protection of the human race, whether it be trying to protect the Earth from its destruction or trying to make sure that the human race continues to strive despite the failure to achieve the former.

And even if I had romance on the mind, there were will be a point where the person I'm interested in would have to know about my flesh and blood body, and I'm not sure I'm ready for that.

Still, I'd be lying if certain gears weren't turning. I trust Rook, and I consider him one of my closest friends, even if we don't know everything about each other (through no fault of his own on his part). Plus, I admit that there is a weird yet nice feeling I get whenever he comes to me for help on a side mission.

Interesting…

"Well, maybe you should spend some time with him alone," Lin suggested.

"Perhaps somewhere down the line I will," I said. "But it won't be anytime soon."

No, that would be something to do after the war is over.

At least, I think.


End file.
